Et si c'etais vrai
by Galia Rogue
Summary: Et si Drago devenait gentil, Et si Rogue pouvait aimer, Et si Voldemort ignorait certaines choses,
1. Default Chapter

**Salut a tout les futurs lecteur! Ben cette fic est destiner au amoureux de HarryPotter et de notre Sevi choux Rogue!!!! C'est notre première fic fak soyez indulgents avec nous sssssstttttttttppppppppp:'( ON fait de notre mieux pis on sait pas exactement en combien de chapitre on va écrire cette fic ni combien de temps on va prendre entre les publications. Tout va épendre de notre inspiration mais rasurée on a des sacré mal de tete pis cest remplis d'idée'' CERVEAU EN ÉRUPTION !WARNING!WARGING!'' squsez bon on ca faire pis on écris Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclame: Rien est a nous a part certain perso pis le déroulement des évènement!.  
  
PS: C'est la suite du cinquième tome fak ben si vous avez des idées ben envoyer nous des reviews pis on va faire de notre possibles pour satisfaire tous vos désirs.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
  
Un été de plus passer au 4, Priver drive avais été, de toute évidence, horrible et très ennuyant. Après que Harry est traverser toute sorte de péripétie; le retour de vous-savez qui, ces hormones qui étaient en effervescence avec Cho Chang, Ron qui découvre un peu plus chaque jour un sentiment pour Hermione, les combats contre Ombrage, la mission de sauvetage au ministère et la mort de Sirius. Cela laissait donc Harry avec pour seul famille les Dursley qui méprisait toujours autant Harry pendant les longs mois d'été ou plutôt d'enfer qu'ils devait passer avant de retourner a sa vraie maison; Poudlard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de Londres, deux jeunes filles discutaient ou plutôt une parlais et l'autre pleurais :

-Ne t'en fais po, c'étais ca ou il devenait fou.

-Je sais... repondit-elle en repartant une nouvelle crise de larmes

-Gen ca vas aller chut

-Pourquoi lui en dit moi pourquoi

-Parce que c'étais son destin

-Je veut mon frere, je veut Harry.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Harry, border dans son lit, ne pensait à une seule personne :

-Geneviève........... disait-il d'une façon démente comme priver de vie... privé de sa sœur.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**DSL mais on devais couper la pour garder le suspenses pour le chapitre suivant. On espère que vous avez aimer et que vous nous laisserai des reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	2. Bonne nouvelle et magazinage

**Salut! On est de re!!!. Bon pour ce chapitre-ci ça va être plus long que l'autre(ça va pas être difficile a battre )lolll. Vous allez apprendre pleines de nouvelles choses qui a un certain rapport avec kk chose.... Niak niak on fait duré les suspenses :P En tk bonne lecture!!!  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
L'aurore se levait sur la paisible petite maison du 5600 Beaumanoir dans le cartier de River creek où deux jeunes filles dormais un sommeil sans rêve, dans une chambre pourpre avec comme tapisserie des posters de groupe moldues. Lorsque, une des deux jeunes se réveilla. Sarah s'étira son corps et frotta ces prunelles léopards. Elle était âgée de 16 ans et même avec ces cheveux miel broussailleux, elle réussissait à faire craquer n'importe qui. Sarah se retourna vers son amie qui dormaient encore du sommeil de l'innocence. Les bras étaler un peu partout et les cheveux en broussaille elle aussi, cette jeune femme avait les cheveux noirs en batailles constantes avec le peigne et les yeux verts émeraudes. Geneviève dormi ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sarah soit tanner et quelle la réveille en lui disant :

- Alors ma choukette, ça va mieux ce matin ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix protectrice.

- Un peu mieux...et toi sar'?

- Ouais mais j'ai un sacré mal de dos.

- Comment ça!!!?!?!

- Le chien a dormi sur moi...dit-elle avec un regard mauvais pour Phil, le chien de la maisonnée.

- Oh pauvre toi!dit-elle avec un sourire sadique et sans aucun remord. - Grrrrrrr... bon on va déjeuner? Elle essayait délibérément de changer de sujet.

- aaaaaaaaaah toi et ton estomac! Allez aux cuisines! Ordonna Geneviève

- CHARGÉE!!!!!!!!!! Cria-t-elles toutes les deux en dévalent les escaliers a toute vitesse en accrochant Vinchenso, le domestique préféré des deux filles.

En passant devant le salon, Sarah remarqua une personne confortablement assise dans le fauteuil du maître. Elle le fit remarquer à Geneviève qui, elle, reconnue tout de suite la personne et s'élança en criant :  
  
- TONTON MUMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- GENEVIÈVE !!!!!!!!!!! Comme je suis content de te voir! Car j'ai quelques chose pour toi et Sarah.

- POUR NOUS!!!!!!!!!Disent-elles en cœur!

- Et ouais!

Remus Lupin(on espère que vous avez devinez c'était qui Tonton Mumus) leurs donnas a chacune une lettre avec les armoiries de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de magie et sorcellerie d'Europe. Geneviève ouvrit sa lettre et un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur son visage quand elle commença à lire son bout de parchemin. Elle allait enfin être admise à l'école qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle en eue assez des cours de magie par correspondance. Sarah eue la même réaction et la même joie sur le visage que Geneviève en comprennent le sens de la lettre. Elle se regarda en comprennent ce que contenait la lettre de autres et se mirent a crier et a sauter partout. Remus sourit en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et il pensant « si elles savaient qui les attend là-bas elles seraient encore plus ravies ». Il continua en disant :  
  
- Les filles, allez vous habiller, car le Chemin de Travers.

-Mais il va falloir aller à Gringott's pour notre argent! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux filles.

-Déjà fait! Vos parents sont passés pendant que vous faisiez les marmottes!

-Hey! Méchant Bon vous allez vous habiller ou tenez absolument à être vus en pyjamas rose par toute la communauté sorciers!

-On y va! On y vole! On y cours! Dirent-elles en piquant un sprint jusqu'à leur chambre commune.

Quelque heure après avoir dévalisez toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse ils allèrent tous trois à la ménagerie magique pour aller acheter leurs compagnons à poils et/ou à plumes. Sarah choisis un traditionnelle mais toujours très charmant chat noir aux yeux rouge sang qui répondait au nom de Voldy(en l'honneur de Voldemort! dsl tripe perso) tandis que Geneviève opta pour un tout nouveau animal qui porta le nom de Galia, et qui avait pour aptitude de passé du stade de bébé panthère noir et que quand il se sentait en danger ou que la vie de son maître était compromise, il lui poussait des ailes ange noir et prenait sa forme d'adulte. Après avoir passer à la caisse et au sermon de Lupin qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le fait de rapporter une panthère à Poudlard, ils allèrent tous trois au chaudron Baveur. Il prirent une table et tonton Mumus débuta la conversation :

-Les filles il y a quelques chose que je dois vous apprendre.... Commença-il d'un air sombre et distant  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**On sait on est sadique de laisser ça comme ça mais ça vous donne pas plus le goût de continuer non? En tk a la prochaine chicane(lolll) écouter moi pas ! (n.d.l.a)(Galia et mélodie Rogue)**


	3. Rencontres dans le train

**On commence par un flash back pour que vous comprenez mieux les liens entre Geneviève et Harry fak bonne lecture.**

* * *

Flash back  
  
C'était une nuit très sombre et pluvieuse. Les adeptes de Voldemort étaient encore plus actifs qu'à leurs habitudes et le ministère ne savait vraiment pas comment masquer tous les meurtres commis par le seigneur des ténèbres. Les rumeurs courraient que Godric's Hollow était habiter de tout près par la famille Potter qui était la principale cible de notre Voldy chéri. La gazette du sorcier mettait en première page tous les meurtres qui eurent lieux au cour de l'Ascension du mal mais le plus frappant de tous fut le meurtre de la famille Potter au complet... ou presque. Car le jeune Harry Potter, le survient, fut sorti des décombres des ruines de la maisons. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Harry n'était pas le seul a être vivant car dans la descendance Potter il restait bien une fille, qui elle, ne fut pas emmener chez les Dursleys. Geneviève Potter, la sœur jumelle cachée de Harry, fut emmener dans un orphelinat ou elle fut adoptée par la famille Dulac et qui aujourd'hui avait une charmante sœur du nom de Sarah Dulac, une mère du nom de Nora et son père, Adrien qui était milliardaire. La vie de manoir était super et il y avait toujours quelques chose a faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille biologique d'Adrien et Nora mais elle était heureuse d'être tombée sur une aussi gentille famille Que celle des Dulac. Il était respecter par tout car il était de sangs purs mais ils ne détestaient pas les moldus et leur technologie contrairement au Malfoy.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour rien quel vous aller intégrer Poudlard

-Alors pour quelle raison, demanda Sarah

-Vous-savez-qui sais que tu es vivante Gen alors pour plus de sécurité on a décider de te faire intégrer l'école

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi je dois y aller aussi même si j'en suis ravie

-Comme ils savaient que vous êtes inséparables ils ont décider de te faire intégrer aussi !

-D'accord alors en gros tu veux qu'on fasse attention, dit Geneviève en le regardant dans les yeux

-Oui c'est ça

-Alors promis on va faire attention

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien tout en mangeant puis après Remus ramena les 2 jeunes filles chez elles leur disant qu'ils se reverraient bien a c'est tôt.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard c'étais la rentré et pour une fois Geneviève étais debout depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Sarah se réveilla :

-Alors Sar ta bien dormie, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de sa sœur

-Oui mais toi on dirait que non, qu'est-ce qui vas pas

-C'est que c'est trop beau pour être vrai enfin je vais pouvoir être avec mon frère et toi en même temps

-Je sais et puis on va pouvoir enfin rencontrer Hagrid et les autres, dit Sarah en se levant et en allant s'habiller

-LES FILLES DÉPÊCHER VOUS SINON VOUS ALLER MANQUER LE TRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oui Oui on arrive Papa  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard elles étaient dans le train, dernier compartiment et attendais le trio qui devaient bientôt arriver. Alors pour passer le temps elles se mirent à lire leurs manuels de Potions, lorsque trois garçons un blond et deux autres bruns ouvrirent la porte :

-Ah tiens regarder des nouvelles alors quel son vous noms jeunes filles

-En quoi ça te regarde Blondinet, répondit Geneviève en le regardant méchamment

-Gen calme-toi, mon nom est Sarah Dulac et voici ma sœur Geneviève

-Enchanter Sarah moi c'est Malfoy Drago Malfoy

-On sait alors épargne-nous ton bavardage inutile et dégage

-De toute manière on doit partir Crabe Goyle venez on s'en va, Dit Malfoy en partant avec ses deux brutes

-PK ta été méchante avec lui, dit Sarah en ce retournant vers la jeune fille qui étais retournée lire son livre.

-PCQ ça me tentaient et puis je l'aime pas, répliqua-t-elle sans lever son regard du livre

-Toi y a des fois ou je ne te cerne pas  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, trois ados arriva et vinrent s'asssire avec nos deux jeunes filles. Deux étais des garçons l'autre une fille, le premier avait les cheveux indisciplinés noirs, les yeux d'un vert émeraude et ressemblais comme deux goûte d'eau a Gen. L'autre étais le plus grand des trois, il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleu. La fille était la plus petite des trois, elle avait les cheveux bruns bouclée et les yeux marron. Geneviève en les voyant sauta au cou de Harry (pffff vous étiez mieux de les avoir reconnus) et Sarah souria aux deux autres :  
  
-Soeurretttttttttttttttttttttte, dit-il en hurlent de joie

-Harry mon frère adoré, dit-elle en beuglant comme une malade

-Vous devez être Hermione et Ron, dit Sarah , je m'appelle Sarah et je suis la sœur adopter de Gen

-Oui c'est nous, répondit mione Enchanter de vous connaître, répondirent les 2 jeunes filles.  
  
Après avoir discuter, Sarah sortie de son sac un lecteur cd avec 24 cd différents. Mais celui qui était déjà dans le lecteur était un disque bizarre avec un homme au cheveux noir, un œil bleu et un marron. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers sarah qui donna un écouteur à Gen et les deux se mirent a chanter comme des diablesses « THIS IS THE NEW SHIT »

Sur ces paroles vulgaires et ces rymthe endiablée qu'ils se dirigèrent toute consience légère vers leur nouvelle maison.

* * *

**Cé court on sais mais dsl mais on manques d'Inspiration cé temps si . Svp laisser nous des reviews avec vous idées pour amilioré la fic Bye bye (galia rogue et mélodie rogue)**


End file.
